Electrical lamps for use in the interiors of homes and offices typically include a lamp base from which extends a lamp shaft. A light bulb socket is provided on the lamp shaft and receives a light bulb. A lamp shade is typically supported by the lamp shaft and surrounds the light bulb. A lamp cord fitted with an electrical outlet plug extends into the lamp base and is electrically connected to the light bulb socket.
The lamp cord of a conventional lamp is typically not extendable and retractable with respect to the lamp base, and therefore, has a fixed length. Thus, the length of the lamp cord is frequently either too long or too short to reach an electrical outlet when the lamp is situated at a desired position on a table or other support. Under circumstances in which the lamp cord is too long, excessive lengths of the cord are typically wound and secured using a twist-tie, rubber band or the like.